Folge 7: Kindergarten-Daddy
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Beckett wird zu einem Fall gerufen, bei dem die Zeugen winzig sind und deren Eltern die Liste der Verdächtigen ausfüllen. Waten durch Knetmasse und Farbe ist eine Herausforderung, insbesondere weil Castle darauf unvorbereitet ist, dass die Zukunft, wie er sie geplant hat, vielleicht nicht stattfinden kann. Aber kann er einen Plan B hervorbringen? Staffel 9, Folge 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Kindergarten-Daddy**

Staffel 9, Folge 7

Geschrieben von ky03elk

Übersetzt von kbrc87 und crazysecondname

Gegengelesen von Copop83

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig_

* * *

Da war ein heftiges Klopfen gegen Sues Haustür. Schnell und ungeduldig. Das Geräusch konkurrierte mit Dr. Phils schlechtem Rat auf dem Breitbildfernseher, einem Streit zwischen drei ausgelassenen Vierjährigen im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer, wer das iPad haben durfte und dem Schrei eines Babys - verängstigt und gefangen in einem Reisebett, das ins Schlafzimmer geschoben worden war, ihre Windel hing unbequem herunter mit dem Gewicht von Stunden - und Sue hatte kaum eine Chance, das alles aus der Küche zu hören.

Das Klopfen hielt an, härter, schneller, bis schließlich extremere Maßnahmen ergriffen wurden. "Sue?! Sue, machen Sie die Tür auf!"

Das Klappern eines Messers, das auf die Arbeitsplatte fiel, schloss sich dem Krawall an.

Sue drehte sich um und ihre Sinne suchten nach dem, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Ihr Herzschlag nahm Fahrt auf, als ihr Blick zur Uhr aus dem Supermarkt flog, die schief an der Wand hing. Es war mitten am Tag und die Eltern sollten ihre Kinder erst in Stunden abholen.

"Sue!"

 _Verdammt._

"Komme..."

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die eine dünne Schweißlinie an ihrem Haaransatz erzeugte und Zwillingsflecken an ihren Achselhöhlen, schob Sue das schäbige Magazin, das sie gelesen hatte, in den Vorratsschrank und trat ins Schlafzimmer, um den Lärm vom kleinsten Balg mit einem Schnuller zu stoppen. Ein böser Blick und ein auf sie gerichteter Zeigefinger, ließ die Jungen, die auf dem Boden um das iPad rangen, verstummen und Sue schloss die Innentür hinter ihnen. Mit einem kurzen Druck auf die Fernbedienung brachte sie den Rat des guten Doktors, wie man Hämorrhoiden loswird, zum Schweigen.

Sue schnaubte, als sie die Tür weit aufstieß und ein falsches Lächeln aufsetzte. "Hallo. Kommen Sie herein."

Sie war niemand, der auf Manieren oder gar allgemeine Höflichkeit stand - als sie fünfzig geworden war, hatte Sue all diese Aspekte ihrer Persönlichkeit über den Haufen geworfen - sie drehte sich auf der Stelle um, ihr Magen knurrte aus Protest gegen das Eindringen.

Ihr Mittagessen wartete.

Vor langer Zeit hatte es sie gekümmert. Eltern, Freunde, andere Betreuer aus der Gegend wären mit einem echten Lächeln begrüßt, mit einem einladenden "möchten Sie etwas zu trinken?" und dann eingehakt zum nächsten Stuhl geführt worden.

Aber nicht mehr heutzutage.

Ein abgehackter Husten rang sich aus ihrer Kehle und sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Spucke von den Lippen.

Immer öfter war sie müde und neigte dazu, nichts auf das zu geben, was andere dachten, es sei denn, es würde sich auf ihr Leben oder ihr Geschäft als Tagesmutter auswirken.

Und das war keine unangemeldete Kontrolle vom Amt, also…

Mit dem Rücken zu dem Besucher griff sie nach dem Edelstahlkessel, ein Überbleibsel aus ihrer Zeit in England, als der einzige Weg, Tee zu machen, der richtige Weg war. Ihre Finger legten sich um den Griff und ihr Arm hob den Kessel weit genug an, um zu prüfen, wie viel Wasser darin war.

Aber im verzerrten Spiegelbild erhob sich ein Messer. Sue neigte ihren Kopf nach links, ihre Augen blinzelten über die Absurdität dessen, was sie sah.

Ein schwebendes Messer?

Die Schreie des Babys entsprachen denen von Sue, als sie auf dem schmutzigen Boden zusammenbrach. Der Aufschlag des Kessels ging im Gebrüll der Jungen hinter der geschlossenen Tür des Wohnzimmers unter.

Die hastigen Schritte und das Klappern der Haustür waren kaum hörbar, verglichen mit dem Lärm aus dem Apartment 4D.

* * *

In Castles Brust verbreitete sich langsam ein Summen der Freude und aus seinen geschlossenen Lippen drang ein Grollen, als er von der Theke zum Kühlschrank schlurfte. Nichts konnte das strahlende Sonnenlicht dämpfen, das ihre Wohnung in goldene Töne badete, der Tanz der Partikel, die sich um seinen Körper bewegten. Heute war ein guter Tag. Verdammt, jeder Tag war ein guter Tag, aber solche, die beinhalteten, heimlich nach Hause zu schleichen zum _Mittagessen..._ Nun, diese waren außergewöhnlich gut.

Er ignorierte die Muskelanspannung, als er die Tür aufstieß und die Kälte von innen durch die dünne Schicht seines Hemdes wogte, als er nach den Früchten griff, die auf ihre Schlachtung warteten.

Auf Ihre Schlachtung warteten?

Wirklich? Ein bisschen melodramatisch, sogar für ihn.

Mit einem Seufzen stieß seine Schulter sanft gegen die Tür, um sie zu schließen, sein barsches Unterbewusstsein war ihm ein wenig zu selbstbewusst und mit einem Augenrollen, das mehr Kate war als alles andere, warf Rick die Melone, die Äpfel und die Erdbeeren achtlos auf die Theke.

Die Früchte kullerten weg - natürlich taten sie das - und mit einem Aufschrei streckte er sich, um ihr _tatsächliches_ Mittagessen einzufangen, bevor es ein Smoothie wurde.

Kates Aktentasche - ihre "Captain-Tasche", wie er sie nannte, wenn auch nicht direkt ihr gegenüber - schloss sich der Lawine an, die zum Rand der Theke rutschte, bewegt von dem Versuch der Melone, ihrem Schicksal zu entkommen. Papiere und Prospekte verbreiteten sich in alle Richtungen über die Granitoberfläche, als sich die Ledertasche verlagerte.

Prospekte?

Castles Finger ergriffen den Riemen, bevor die Tasche auf die polierten Dielen fallen konnte. Mechanisch richtete er sie, während seine Augen die glänzenden Werbeblätter überflogen.

Kinderbetreuung.

Kate war überall dorthin gegangen? Auf der Suche nach jemandem, der sich um ihr Baby kümmerte? Und okay, sie hatten noch Monate vor sich, um sich darüber zu unterhalten, was als nächstes kam, nachdem sich die glänzende Neuheit langsam zu geschwollenen Knöcheln und dem tiefsitzenden Wissen, dass das real war, wandelte.

Ihr Baby war kein Traum, aus dem er erwachte, um sie beide blutend auf dem Küchenboden vorzufinden...

Er schüttelte den Kopf, seine Augen öffneten sich schlagartig - wann hatte er sie geschlossen? - sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf die geheimen Dokumente, die seine Entrüstung nährten.

Auf jeden Fall wäre _er_ die Kindertagesstätte? Hatte seine Frau, die Mutter seines in ihr reifenden Babys, nicht bedacht, dass er zu Hause bleiben und ihr Kind aufziehen würde, falls oder wenn sie wieder zur Arbeit ging?

"Hallo, du", murmelte Kate, die Arme erhoben, die Waden gestreckt, als sie aus ihrem Schlafzimmer erschien. Der Blick auf ihre freigelegte, delikate Taille war hypnotisch, fast eine Aufforderung.

Er könnte sie davon überzeugen, sich wieder umzudrehen. Seine Lippen an ihrem Hüftknochen, seine Zähne in die leichte Schwellung ihres Bauches gedrückt und sie würde diese Geräusche tief in ihrem Hals machen und ihnen die Erlaubnis geben, wieder ins Bett zu gehen und eine zweite Runde in Angriff zu nehmen. Oder müsste das als Runde drei eingestuft werden?

"Willst du einen Haftbefehl für die Melone?"

Die Neckerei in ihren Worten rutschte durch seine Fantasie und er hob sein Kinn mit einem Ruck, seine Augen suchten ihre.

"Hä?"

"Das Mittagessen ist auf der Flucht, Castle." Ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue deutete auf die Frucht, die nun vor ihren Füßen haltgemacht hatte und mit einer Leichtigkeit, die nichts vom Trauma im letzten Jahr verriet, beugte sie sich zu einem einsamen Apfel herunter.

Er rammte die Papiere und Prospekte dahin zurück, wo sie herkamen und hielt die Tasche an ihrem Griff, während er den Inhalt noch mehr herumschleuderte.

"Ich werde sie einfangen. Aber dein Papierkram war ein Unfall. Es tut mir leid."

Kate winkte ab und biss in die rote Haut des Apfels, scheinbar unbekümmert.

Oder versuchte sie es zu sehr? Besorgt über das, was er gesehen hatte, wollte sie ihren Verrat mit Nonchalance verdecken?

Verrat? Meine Güte, er musste wirklich wieder anfangen zu schreiben, der Thesaurus in seinem Kopf geriet außer Kontrolle.

"Castle? Hey, Rick?"

"Hä?"

Schlanke Finger strichen über seine Fingerknöchel und schnappten sich die Tasche von ihm. Ihre Lippen berührten seine kurzen Bartstoppeln, die er heute Morgen vernachlässigt hatte, während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. "Alles in Ordnung, Babe?"

Er nickte, sein Mund senkte sich, als er ihren suchte.

"Ich bin in O-"

Das Summen ihres Telefons unterbrach seine Halbwahrheit, die Unterbrechung rettete ihn tatsächlich, anstatt ihn so zu zerstören, wie es normalerweise der Fall war.

Kate hielt sich jedoch an seiner Seite und ihr Blick musterte seine Gesichtszüge. Aber er war keiner ihrer Verdächtigen, also lächelte er breit und verdrängte das Unbehagen seiner Entdeckung in sein Inneres.

"Beckett", antwortete sie.

Er überließ sie dem Telefongespräch, sammelte den Rest ihres Mittagessens auf und ging zum Küchentresen, die "jas" und "mmhmms" waren eine tröstliche Decke, gewoben aus ihrer jahrelanger Routine.

"Rick, können wir das Essen mitnehmen?"

Er stimmte zu, während er innehielt, ein Messer über der makellosen Melone erhoben. "Du gehst zum Zwölften?"

"Nein. Jemand macht Lärm. Sie wollen mich am Tatort haben." Ihre Schultern hoben sich, ihre Augen waren frei von Sorge, aber ihr Daumen driftete tief auf ihren Bauch und sie schien sich ihrer eigenen Bewegungen nicht bewusst zu sein.

"Ich soll auch mitkommen?" Seine Zögerlichkeit wirkte leicht verbittert und er schluckte den schlechten Geschmack herunter. Sein Blick wich absichtlich ihrem Bauch aus und ignorierte die Broschüren über Kinderbetreuung, die seine Unzulänglichkeiten offengelegt hatten.

Er straffte seine Schultern, verdrängte alles aus seinem Kopf und kämpfte um Ausgleich und Wagemut gegen falsche Überzeugungen. Er war schließlich ihr Berater. "Ich komme."

Und damit brach er die Frucht auf, die Klinge klemmte sich fest in das Schneidebrett.

* * *

Der Lärm war grell. Kinder kreischten. Eltern stritten. Ihre Officers redeten lautstark, während sie versuchten, mit dem Durcheinander am Tatort fertig zu werden.

Für eine Sekunde, nur eine, hätte Kate sich fast umgedreht, wäre den engen Flur entlang gegangen, zurück zu der stillen Ruhe ihres Büros, die im Revier auf sie wartete.

"Was haben wir, Ryan?"

Kevin richtete sich auf. Seine rechte Hand hob den kleinen Notizblock hoch und er zeigte mit entschuldigendem Blick hinter sich.

"Küche."

Sie folgten ihm und verarbeitete die Informationen um sie herum, während sie voranging.

Ein Baby wurde fest im Griff einer Frau gehalten, Tränen strömten über die Wangen von beiden. Ein tiefes, durchdringendes Heulen - von der Mutter? - durchströmte den Raum, Nerven aufreibend, während Officer Aragon hilflos an ihrer Seite stand. Ihre feinfühlige Hand hoch auf der Schulter der Frau blieb unbemerkt in ihrer Trauer.

Ein Pärchen kauerte auf der durchgesessenen Couch, sie umschlangen einen kleinen Jungen, seine Augen starrten auf den Fernseher, der hoch an der Wand stummgeschaltet flackerte. Der Kopf der Frau neigte sich von einer Seite zur anderen, der Rhythmus war ungebrochen, als eine Träne langsam ihre Wange hinunterlief und ihr leerer Blick sich auf den abgewetzten Teppich unter ihren Füßen konzentrierte. Der Körper des Mannes war seiner Familie zugewandt, aber sein Blick richtete sich auf Espo. Seine Worte waren kalt, als sie sich über den Lärm erhoben.

"Ich scheiß drauf, ob es dem Fall hilft. Ich muss meinen Sohn nach Hause bringen. Ihn hier raus bringen."

Interessant.

Aber Becketts Aufmerksamkeit sprang zum nächsten Paar, Trauer zeichnete Linien in ihre Gesichtszüge, im Streit unterbrachen sie sich gegenseitig, mit jedem Wort lauter sprechend. Beide wollten eindeutig nach Hause gehen und kämpften dabei gegeneinander für dieselbe Sache, ohne es zu merken.

"Mädel, was machst du hier?"

Lanies fragenden Blick für den Moment ausweichend, stieg Kate über einen umgekippten Korb, die Spielzeuge verteilten sich in einem Halbkreis über ihren Weg in den Küchenbereich. Während ihre Hand die Tür schloss, um ihre Arbeit abzuschirmen, katalogisierten ihre geschulten Augen den Tatort.

Eine ältere Frau lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten, ein Messer steckte schief unterhalb der Rippen, tief und nicht der erste Versuch, gemäß den Rissen in der Bluse des Opfers. Blut sammelte sich darunter. In den Rücken gestochen. Buchstäblich.

Sie hatte es nicht kommen sehen, dem Mangel an Verteidigungswunden nach zu urteilen.

"Ich wurde vom Polizeipräsidium hierher zitiert. Ryan?"

"Das Opfer ist Sue Longreach. Neunundfünfzig. Vier Stichwunden. Arbeitete als Tagesmutter, daher die Kinder. Die armen kleinen Jungs haben so laut geschrien, dass der Nachbar uns angerufen hat. Obwohl das Geschrei seiner Meinung nach normal war, heute ist im einfach der 'Kragen geplatzt'." Ryans Finger zeichneten Anführungszeichen in die Luft, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, seine Augen blickten für ihren Geschmack ein bisschen zu sehr nach 'getretener Hundewelpe' drein. "Das ging mindestens eine Stunde lang so, bevor uniformierte Beamte auf der Bildfläche erschienen sind."

"Verdammt."

Der Ausdruck ihres Mannes passte zu Kevins, als er zögernd in den Raum ging, seine Finger berührten sanft ihre Hüfte, als er an ihrer Seite Halt machte.

"Ja, Castle", stimmte Ryan zu. "Die Eltern wehren sich dagegen, die Wohnung zu verlassen. Manche wollen Antworten, andere wollen eher nach Hause gehen anstatt zum Revier."

Nun, das erklärte, warum sie immer noch hier waren. Verzweifelt und trauernd um das, was ihre Kinder erlitten und höchstwahrscheinlich bezeugt hatten.

"Sag ihnen, sie können gehen, ihre Kinder beruhigen und dann später zum Zwölften kommen."

Ryan und Lanie zogen jeweils eine Augenbraue hoch und sahen überrascht über den Protokollbruch aus. Es war nicht so, dass sie weich wurde, es waren nur diese Kinder, die genug durchgemacht und genug gesehen hatten, ohne dass noch mehr Stress zu einem verdammt beschissenen Tag hinzukommen musste. Wenn ihr Kind Zeuge eines so schrecklichen...

Okay, vielleicht war sie doch etwas nachsichtiger...

"Mach ihnen aber klar, dass wir _heute_ die Aussagen brauchen."

Ryan nickte. Es war ein Balanceakt und sie konnte das, ein Gleichgewicht zwischen werdender Mutter und Captain finden. Apropos-

"Warum das Polizeipräsidium, Ryan?"

Er hielt inne, die Hand an der Tür und sein Blick wandte sich von den Eltern im Flur ab.

"Ihr Bruder ist Leonard Longreach. _Senior_."

Mist. Nichts ging über Familie in hohen Positionen.

''Sie waren nicht eng verbunden", fuhr Ryan fort. "Er hat seit mindestens einem Jahr nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Aber..."

Ja. Familie war Familie und wenn man sich arbeitstechnisch im Dunstfeld von hochrangigen Politikern aufhält, konnte man auch einen Captain bitten, einen Fall zu untersuchen.

* * *

"Die Eltern sind alle nach Hause gegangen, sie stehen alle unter der strikten Absprache, dass sie zurückkehren, sobald ihre Kinder sich beruhigt haben, etwas zu essen hatten und gesäubert wurden." Ryan schüttelte den Kopf, während man Espos ersticktes ungeduldiges Schnauben aus der Küche des Opfers hörte. "Diese kleinen Jungs waren wirklich in einer schlechten Verfassung."

Schweigend nickte Rick zustimmend. Dies war nur ein weiterer Grund, warum kein Kind von ihm in eine Kindertagesstätte ging.

"Nun, mit etwas Glück stellen ihre Eltern die Sache klar und verstecken die Beweise in ihren Gärten", konterte Espo sarkastisch.

"Genug." Beckett trat ins Wohnzimmer, ihre Augen verengten sich. "Hast du noch etwas herausgefunden?"

"Ohhhhh. Nein. Nein, nein, nein."

Sie drehten sich gleichzeitig um, wie eine gut geölte Maschine, die Detectives - und ein Captain - im Raum, die alle nach den Waffen an ihren Hüften griffen.

"Sue? Was ist mit Sue passiert?" Eine athletische Frau Mitte Vierzig mit blonden Haaren, die in einem perfekten hohen Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gezogen waren, ihre Wangen gerötet und die Augen suchend, griff nach der offenen Eingangstür. Der Beamte draußen zögerte, bevor er ungeschickt nach dem verstörten Eindringling griff. Die Trauer brannte heller als das heiße 'Love Pink' Trainingsoutfit, das sie trug.

"Ich bin Captain Beckett. Es tut mir leid, Ihnen sagen zu müssen... "

Kates Worte wurden leiser, als sie nach vorne griff, ihre Finger umklammerten den Ellbogen der Frau, während sie auf ihre Fersen sank, sich neben die zusammenbrechende Frau kauerte und ihr sanftes Gemurmel fortsetzte.

Castle näherte sich der Wand, dem Beistelltisch, der Teile des Flurs beanspruchte. Zellen, in denen früher leuchtende, mit Karikaturen bemalte Behälter standen, waren jetzt leer und eine dünne Staubschicht war bereits aufgetaucht.

Seufzend blätterte er durch die Papiere, die schief gestapelt waren. Sein Blick teilte sich zwischen seiner Frau und der Werbung, die jetzt auf dem Tisch lag, auf.

Werbung für Kindertagesstätten.

Seine Finger stockten und seine Augen suchten. Hatte sie eine davon in ihrer Aktentasche?

Könnte es sein Kind sein, das stundenlang vernachlässigt wurde, panisch und hysterisch war?

Seine Augen verengten sich und starrten auf Kates Rücken. Nicht mit ihm.


	2. Chapter 2

Kates Blick wanderte zum Fenster, das ihr Einzelbüro vom Großraumbüro trennte. Sie erblickte die Stapel Papierkram, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen und heute Nachmittag noch abgearbeitet werden sollten. Es war nicht so, dass sie den Wunsch hatte, dort zu sitzen, mit schwindendem Interesse - was immer passierte bei der Politik, die das Captain-Dasein mit sich brachte - sie brauchte nur jemanden, um das Durcheinander zu ordnen, während sie ihrer Leidenschaft folgte: vor dem Mordfallbrett zu stehen.

Vielleicht könnte sie Ryan dafür bezahlen, ihr Stellvertreter zu sein? Er schien die Dinge in den Griff bekommen zu haben, während sie sich in den Hamptons erholt hatte.

Zugegeben, Espo hatte die Verantwortung übernommen, aber die Chancen, dass er ihren Papierkram erledigen würde, waren ungefähr so gut, als würde sie Rick fragen.

Unwahrscheinlich.

"Beckett?"

Sie nickte, ihr Blick wanderte zurück auf die Zeitachse und die Lücken darin. Das Wort 'Arbeit' füllte den Raum aus, aber sie hatten keine Ahnung, was ihr Opfer in diesen Stunden getrieben hatte, die einzigen Zeugen lagen jetzt im Bett und waren nicht in der Lage, ihnen irgendwelche Hinweise zu geben.

"Was hat Mr. Willis verdächtig gemacht? Abgesehen von dem Streitgespräch mit dir vor Ort, Espo."

Er schnaufte beleidigt, als er mit dem schwarzen Stift in seiner Hand auf das Brett tippte.

"Sicherlich ist er ein besorgter Vater, aber seine Sorge um unser Opfer war nicht existent. Antworten widersprachen früheren vom Tatort. Er war auf der Arbeit, aber nicht im Büro. Sein Kind war seit sechs Monaten glücklich dort hingegangen, aber er erwähnte, dass es Zeit für die Vorschule war, zweimal."

"Ryan?" Sie trat an den Schreibtisch hinter sich und setzte sich auf den Rand, während sie auf die andere Seite der Perspektive des Duos wartete.

"Er war nett -" Ein gezielter Blick von Kevin ließ seinen Partner verstummen, bevor irgendein Vorwurf herauskommen konnte. "Steif, ja, und nicht gerade am Boden zerstört, über das, was passiert ist, aber er hat ernsthaft über seinen Sohn und das Trauma gesprochen, das er vielleicht erlebt hat, obwohl er anscheinend den ganzen Tag auf dem iPad gespielt und nichts gesehen hat."

"Den ganzen Tag?" War es wirklich das, was Kinder in der Kindertagesstätte taten?

"Ja", schnaubte Ryan. "Sarahs Tagesstätte hat einen Kein-Bildschirm-Grundsatz, aber diese war... Mr. Willis war nicht beeindruckt, als er seinen Sohn zu Hause befragte, dass dies die Norm zu sein schien."

Kate hob eine Augenbraue. "Und das war das erste Mal, dass er daran gedacht hat, sein Kind zu fragen, was er den ganzen Tag gemacht hat?"

Espo schlug das Profilbild von Mr. Willis mit einem aufkommenden Grinsen auf das Mordfallbrett und der Magnet klickte, als er das Foto an seinem Platz hielt.

"Ja. Er arbeitet. Beschäftigt im Finanzdistrikt und so weiter." Der Detective schritt durch den Raum, ließ sich neben Beckett sinken und ruhte sich an der Stelle aus, die eigentlich Castles war.

Der war allerdings zu Hause, war gegangen, nachdem sie ihre eigenen Verhöre gemacht hatten, ein Anruf von Alexis zerrte ihn murrend aus dem Revier. Es war wie immer wunderbar gewesen, ihn hier zu haben, ihre Schultern berührten sich, während sie Seite an Seite in dem bequemen, eher für Familien und nicht für Verdächtige eingerichteten Zimmer saßen, die Sätze des jeweils anderen beendeten und Details erfragten von dem anderen Paar, dessen vierjähriger Sohn zu Hause war bei seiner Oma.

Aber Alexis kam zuerst und glücklicherweise waren ihre Interviewpartner viel weniger zurückhaltend und argwöhnisch, als die ihres Detectives-Pärchens.

"Was macht Mr. Willis eher zu einem Verdächtigen als zu einem verschlossenen Elternteil?" Kate stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und zwang sich, in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren.

"Ich denke, er schläft mit dem Kindermädchen", antwortete Espo. "Als er gefragt wurde, ob er jemals unser Opfer - Sue - außerhalb der Kindertagesstätte gesehen hatte, explodierte er, unberechenbar."

Ryan schüttelte den Kopf in Nichtübereinstimmung.

"Das sind große Worte, Mann, obwohl er definitiv ein älterer Vater und weit in seinen Fünfzigern ist", alle Augen richteten sich auf das Gesicht, das sie vom Foto anblickte, sein Profil gezeichnet vom Alter, sein Haar graumeliert, "gibt es keine Hinweise darauf, dass er eine Affäre hatte."

"Es ist eine Tatsache. Kerle bumsen ihre Kindermädchen."

Espo stellte sich dicht vor Ryan und streckte seine Brust nach vorne. Und so freundschaftlich und komisch es auch aussah, es schien, als wäre ihr Revier in einen Zoo verwandelt worden. Bullige Elefanten, die etwas beweisen wollten.

"Sie schlafen mit _heißen_ Kindermädchen." Kevins Arme verschränkten sich, seine Schultern weiteten sich, als er seine Haltung änderte. "Und unser Opfer war nicht einmal ein Kindermädchen, sie war eine Tagesmutter. Sie hatte eine Kindertagesstätte. Sie betreute Kinder verschiedener Familien in ihrer eigenen Wohnung gegen eine tägliche Gebühr. Ein Kindermädchen kümmert sich um die Kinder einer Familie in deren Zuhause für eine astronomische Summe, von der ich nur träumen kann, sie mir leisten zu können."

Espo schüttelte den Kopf, ein Anflug von Abscheu erfüllte den geringen Abstand zwischen ihren Köpfen. "Jenny verdient was besseres, als dass du ein Kindermädchen in deinem Haus haben willst und mir ist der Unterschied zwischen den Berufsbezeichnungen egal. Ich sage dir, der Grund, warum er über seine Zeit mit ihr gelogen hat, war, weil sie eine Affäre hatten."

Das Posieren war zu viel und mit einem Schnaufen und einer Handbewegung, was beides von den Jungs unbemerkt blieb, schlüpfte Kate in die stillen Tiefen ihres Büros, um auf die nächste Runde von Eltern zu warten.

Wenigstens war der Papierkram still.

* * *

Seine Frau war wirklich außergewöhnlich. Die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen, als sie das Dokument vor ihr überflog, verengte seinen Brustkorb, sein Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen, als sie ihre Unterlippe in ihren Mund zog, lose Locken rutschten nach vorne, als sie über den unteren Rand der Seite kritzelte.

Sie war die Seine, so wie er ihr gehörte und seine Finger zogen sich zur Faust zusammen. Vielleicht, wenn er sich selbst kniff, würde er versichert sein, dass das real war? In solchen Momenten überkam es ihn, wenn sie sich seines Starrens nicht bewusst war, dass es ihnen gut ging. Sie hatten es beide geschafft.

"Es ist immer noch unheimlich, Castle."

"Nur wenn ich es durch ein Teleskop mache."

Okay, er war erwischt worden, aber ihre Heiterkeit wehte mühelos zu ihm, ihr Blick war leicht, als sie seinen hielt.

"Sehr richtig. Alles okay?"

"Ja. Alexis ist..." Er winkte ab und löschte damit Kates Besorgnis. Seine Tochter war in Ordnung, mehr als das, aber er musste nach ihr sehen, wenn sie anrief und beweisen, dass sie eine Priorität war, dass dieses Baby ihren Platz nicht einnehmen würde.

"Ein anderer Elternteil ist angekommen." Er neigte den Kopf und deutete auf das Großraumbüro. "Die Mutter des Babys. Wie viele Familien hatten sie als Tagesmutter?"

Kate schwang noch einmal ihren Stift, bevor sie aufstand, ihr Rücken streckte sich, als sie sich rückwärts wölbte und er fragte sich, wie lange sie schon so gebückt da gesessen hatte.

"Ms. Longreach betreute dreizehn Familien in einer Fünf-Tage-Woche, einige kamen nur einmal pro Woche, aber das Baby war an vier Tagen hintereinander da."

Er nickte, während er nach seiner Frau griff. Er legte seine Handflächen auf ihre Schultern und massierte kraftvoll, ein Stöhnen, etwas unanständiger, als er es von ihr bei der Arbeit hören musste, rutschte aus ihrem Mund.

Mit etwas Glück würden sie bald von hier verschwinden und er könnte das Geräusch wieder von ihren Lippen entlocken. Im Privaten.

"Ist dies das letzte Verhör für heute?"

"Ja, Rick. Dann nach Hause. Mal sehen, ob wir deine magischen Finger nicht noch mehr zum Arbeiten bringen können."

Diese Energie im zweiten Trimester war alles, was er sich erhofft hatte.

* * *

"Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben." Die Frau vor ihnen rollte sich zusammen und heulte erneut. Kate beugte sich vor, bot die Taschentuchbox an und schüttelte diese diskret. Wenn das so weiterging, würde sie Castle losschicken müssen, um neue Taschentücher ausfindig zu machen.

Dreißig Minuten und die einzige Information, die sie von der verstörten Mutter bekommen hatten, war, dass sie wirklich nicht glauben konnte, dass das passiert war.

"Gab es kürzlich etwas, das seltsam erschien? Irgendwelche Veränderung in der Routine Ihrer Tagesmutter, die Sie bemerkt haben? Vielleicht Besucher im Haus?"

Blonde Locken fielen über Joy Kents Gesicht, als sie den Kopf schüttelte und ein langes, flaches Schluchzen erfüllte den Raum.

"Hat Sue jemals darüber geredet, was sie außerhalb der Arbeit gemacht hat? Haben Sie sie jemals getroffen? Kaffee zusammen getrunken …?"

Noch einmal kam ein stilles 'Nein', aber eine weitere Runde von Tränen begann über ihre bereits nassen Wangen zu fallen.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie tot ist."

Rick stupste ihren Oberschenkel mit seinem Knie an, immerhin unauffällig, und sie blickte in seine Richtung, seiner stillen Kommunikation zustimmend.

Sie würden nichts aus dieser Zeugin herausbekommen.

"Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit, Ms. Kent. Wenn Sie sich an irgendetwas erinnern, egal wie groß oder klein, bitte kontaktieren Sie mich." Kate hielt ihr eine Visitenkarte hin, ein sanftes, besorgtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Es war schwerlich Joys Schuld, dass dieser Fall schnell ins Stocken geriet.

Sie führte sie zur Tür hinaus und ging mit Castle zum Mordfallbrett und den Jungs, die an ihren Schreibtischen saßen. Mit etwas Glück hatten sie etwas losbrechen können.

"Sagt mir, dass ihr etwas habt?"

Espo und Ryan blickten gleichzeitig auf und erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen mit einer Anstrengung, die den langen Tag verriet, und Beckett verlagerte sich, um vor dem Mordfallbrett bequem zu stehen.

"Wir haben jetzt mit allen Familien gesprochen", begann Ryan. "Alles dasselbe. Sue Longreach blieb für sich allein. Sie haben nie Fragen gestellt, waren nur glücklich, jemanden zu haben, bei dem sie ihre Kinder absetzen und sich die Rechnung am Ende der Woche leisten konnten." Verachtung blitzte auf, aber er brachte seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. "Wir haben nur noch... Bev O'Sullivan zu befragen."

Richtig. Die 'Hot Pink' Lady. Nachdem sie am Tatort zusammengebrochen war, hatten sie ihr schließlich einen Beamten zur Seite gestellt, der sie nach Hause begleiten sollte, bis sie bereit war herzukommen. Kein Elternteil, sondern eine Nachbarin aus derselben Etage.

"Okay, das machen wir." Kate deutete mit der Hand auf Mr. Willis am Mordfallbrett. "Ihr konzentriert euch darauf, ihn als unschuldig zu erklären oder ihn zu überführen. Morgen. Geht nach Hause, es wird spät."

Beide Detectives nickten, doch als Ryans Blick wieder auf das Mordfallbrett fiel, richtete er seinen Blick auf das Bild ihres Opfers.

"Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Diese Eltern schienen überhaupt nicht daran interessiert zu sein, was sie vorhatte. Sie konnten grundlegende Fragen über ihren Hintergrund, ihre Interessen nicht beantworten. Jeden Tag und jede Woche hatte sie das Leben ihrer Kinder stundenlang in ihren Händen und..." Kevin seufzte und ließ die Schultern sinken. "Wir lieben Sarahs Kindertagesstätte, das Personal dort. Aber wir wollten Bescheid wissen, haben alles überprüft, gerade als Eltern, um sicherzustellen, dass es die beste Einrichtung für sie war."

Kate nickte, als sie ihren Mund öffnete, um ihn aufzumuntern, um den verletzten Blick auf dem Gesicht ihres Freundes zu reparieren. Aber bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, bewegte sich ihr Blick an Ryan vorbei zu ihrem Ehemann.

Seine Haltung war eingefroren. Seine Schultern gebeugt. Das normalerweise klare und wunderschöne Blau in seinen Augen war getrübt.

"Du bist ein guter Vater, Bro", beruhigte Espo und schlug seinem Partner mit offener Handfläche auf den Rücken.

Sie gesellte sich in wortloser Zustimmung zu ihm, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit konnte sich nicht weit von Rick entfernen. Um was in aller Welt ging es hier?

* * *

"Danke, dass Sie zu uns gekommen sind, Ms. O'Sullivan", sagte seine Frau, ihre Hände klappten ihr Notizbuch auf. "Wir haben nur ein paar Fragen. Wann haben Sie Sue Longreach das letzte Mal gesehen?"

"Wir sind uns vor der Arbeit im Flur begegnet. Ich bin auch Tagesmutter. Aber ich-" Ihre dünnen, blassen Finger verdrehten sich ineinander. "Ich habe mittwochs frei. Für Besorgungen. Das Fitnesscenter."

Rick schürzte seine Lippen, seine Ellbogen bohrten sich in seine Knie, als sich die Couch, auf der sie saßen, unter seinem Gewicht bewegte. Tagesmütter konnten freie Tage haben? Wählerisch vorgehen, wann sie arbeiten wollten?

"Und wie hat sie sich verhalten?", fragte Kate.

"Ganz normal." Bevs Achselzucken wirkte müde und lustlos.

"Haben Sie noch jemanden im Flur gesehen? Im Bereich des Gebäudes?"

"Nein. Ich-"

"Es spielt keine Rolle, wie klein das Detail sein mag." Rick beugte sich zu ihrer Zeugin vor und legte Besorgnis über seine Züge. "Sie würden überrascht sein, dass auch eine winzige Information die sein kann, die einen Fall knackt."

Bev nickte, ihr Blick fiel auf seinen und verweilte dort. Castle verstärkte seinen Charme. "Sue hatte Glück, dass Sie auf dem gleichen Flur wohnen, eine Freundin und eine andere Tagesmutter in der Nähe." Er ignorierte das leichte Zucken von Kates Lippen, das Lächeln, das sie zweifellos versuchte zu ersticken, aufgrund seines tieferen Tonfalls. "Sie haben oft mit ihr gesprochen. Kannten ihre Abläufe. Gab es Eltern, die blieben, wenn sie es nicht sollten? Haben Sie irgendwelche Gespräche mitbekommen, die Sie beunruhigt haben?"

Kate neigte den Kopf und passte sich seiner Position an. Ihr Gesicht war offen und vertrauensvoll. Er konnte den Krieg in Bevs Ausdruck sehen, hatte es schon oft gesehen, den Kampf zwischen der Loyalität zu ihrer Freundin und dem Verlangen alles vor ihnen auszuposaunen.

"Ich habe sie - Sue - außerhalb der Arbeit mit einem Elternteil gesehen." Um Bevs Erklärung herum gab es einen Hauch von Zorn und er bekämpfte das Zucken seiner Augenbrauen, als sie versuchten sich hochzuziehen. Nun, das war interessant. "Mehr als einmal. Ich finde das nicht gut. Arbeit und... außerhalb der Arbeit zu vermischen." Bev war an der Reihe, dass ihre Lippen sich fest schlossen, aber nicht wie Kates, nicht amüsiert. "Es war unprofessionell."

Kate zitterte an seiner Seite, der Nervenkitzel, den Fall zu lösen. Er konnte ihre Spur buchstäblich schmecken.

"Ms. O'Sullivan..." Becketts Stift klickte in Bereitschaft, sie spekulierte nicht gerne, aber hier hatten sie die Fakten und sie bewegte sich, um Mr. Willis' Namen auf ihre Notizzettel zu schreiben. "Mit wem haben Sie Ms. Longreach gesehen?"

"Es war Joy. Joy Kent. Ihr Baby war vier Tage die Woche bei Sue."


	3. Chapter 3

Kate fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über Castles Stirn. Seine Sorgenfalten waren im tiefen Schlaf geglättet, nicht einmal ihr Handywecker hatte ihn heute Morgen geweckt.

Aber das war einfach zu beheben.

Vorwärtsrückend, bis ihr Kopf genau unter seinem Kinn lag, drückte sie ihre Zunge auf die entblößte Haut. Ein leises Seufzen zerzauste die losen Strähnen ihres Haars, Ricks Mund zuckte minimal zu einem Lächeln, während er aufwachte.

Aber immer noch nicht wach.

Sie drehte sich zur Seite, ihre Zähne fingen die Kurve seines Ohrläppchens, und so sanft wie möglich zog sie das Fleisch in ihren Mund. Sie liebte Momente wie diesen, die Tatsache, dass sie an einem Donnerstagmorgen im Bett liegen konnte, ihr Ehemann greifbar unter ihren Händen, die verborgene Wölbung ihres Bauches an seiner Hüfte.

Sie glaubten nicht, dass die anderen es sehen konnten, aber sie wussten es, standen mehr als einmal zusammen vor dem Spiegel, Hände auf den Veränderungen ihres Körpers, und nicht nur ihr Bauch. Ihre Brüste, sehr zu Ricks Freude, schienen mit dem Baby Schritt zu halten.

 _Ihrem_ Baby.

Keine Anzahl an Tagen oder Wochen, würde die überraschte Freude stoppen, die bei diesem Gedanken aufkam.

„Guten Morgen", grummelte er, sein Oberschenkel schob sich zwischen ihre, während er sie auf den Rücken rollte. Der Aufprall ihrer Wirbelsäule auf die Matratze ließ sie ruckartig Luft ausstoßen.

„Ist es. Aber wir müssen in einer Stunde zu der Befragung, also…"

„Ich beeil mich."

Ihre Finger griffen nach dem Saum seines Hemds und eine Augenbraue hob sich bei seiner Ankündigung.

„Lass uns nicht zu hastig sein, Rick."

* * *

Joy Kents zögerlicher Blick wanderte im Befragungsraum umher, eine Dauerschleife, die vom Spiegel zum Tisch vor ihr und dann zur einsamen Tür wanderte. Ihr Ausgang war gänzlich verschlossen.

Während sie gestern aufgelöst und nicht in der Lage war mehr als ein Kopfschütteln zustande zu bringen, waren die Tränen heute getrocknet, auch wenn ihre Augen noch blutunterlaufen waren, und Rick sich auf dem Stuhl neben Kate weiter zurücklehnte, ein gut einstudiertes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Baby heute? Ella, richtig?"

„Äh, ihr geht es gut. Sie ist bei meiner Mom. Sie ist für ein, zwei Wochen aus Virginia gekommen. Bis…" Der Satz erstarb, als Joy zurück zu ihrem stummen Flehen nach Erlösung kam. Spiegel. Tisch. Tür.

„Es ist nicht einfach in der Stadt jemanden zu finden, der sich kümmern kann, vor allem so kurzfristig." Kates ruhige Stimme klang tröstend, aber Castle spannte sich an. Er wusste, wann seine Frau aus Erfahrung sprach, der Wahrheit entsprechend, und es klang in seinen Ohren definitiv als hätte sie schon danach gesucht.

Nun, das war keine Neuigkeit, er hat die Flyer gefunden, die das bewiesen.

„Wird das lange dauern? Ella…"

„Es sollte ganz und gar nicht lange dauern", antwortete Kate. „Wir müssen uns nur ein besseres Bild von Ms. Longreachs Tätigkeiten außerhalb der Arbeit machen."

„Oh. Oh, ich habe sie außerhalb der Arbeit nicht gesehen."

Er lehnte sich vor, seine Hände offen und locker auf der Tischplatte. „Und was arbeiten Sie?"

Es stand alles in ihrer Akte, aber Joy musste das nicht wissen.

„Ich bin Buchhalterin. Größtenteils kümmere ich mich um Steuern – ich mache immer was anderes, je nach dem."

Interessant…

„Ich bin schlecht, was Steuern angeht; zum Glück kann ich meinem Steuerberater alles überhelfen." Kate hatte das Stottern ihrer Verdächtigen offensichtlich bemerkt, wie sie ihre Worte geändert hatte. „Ich ziehe meinen Hut vor Ihnen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Sie das alles schaffen."

Joy zuckt minimal mit ihrer Schulter, ihre Zähne erwischten die Haut um ihren Daumennagel, als sie darauf herum nagte.

„Es ist schon ok. Einfach–" Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, stoppte jedes weitere Wort.

„Wir haben einen Augenzeugen, die Sie und unser Opfer außerhalb der Arbeit gesehen hat. Zusammen. Mehr als einmal." Kate klappte die Akte, die auf dem Tisch lag, zu. Auch Castle musste sich zwingen, bei dem Richtungswechsel nicht zusammen zu zucken.

„Was? Nein. Ich– das muss ein Fehler sein." Schweiß brach plötzlich auf Joys Stirn aus, ihre Augen fiebrig gegen ihre blassen Züge.

Spiegel. Tisch. Tür.

„Haben Sie sich um Sues Steuern gekümmert? Als Geschäftsfrau brauchte sie jemanden." Jegliche Farbe, die noch im Gesicht ihrer Verdächtigen übrig war, entwich bei Becketts Frage, und Castle sah die Stücke sich zusammenfügen.

„Sie haben ihre Steuern gemacht. Haben Sie sie außerhalb der Geschäftszeiten gemacht? Haben Sie sie auch außerhalb des Gesetzes gemacht, Joy?" Castle hielt seine Stimme ruhig, ein Gegenteil zu Kates strengem Ton.

„Ich. Ich-"

„Haben Sie sie deswegen umgebracht, Joy?", fuhr Beckett für ihn fort. „Hat sie Sie erpresst? Ella als Geisel gehalten?"

„Was? Nein. _Nein_! Es waren nur Steuern." Die Augen ihrer Verdächtigen traten hervor. „Ich war gestern auf Arbeit." Ihre Gesichtszüge schienen sich unmöglich auszubreiten. „Sagen Sie es nicht meinem Boss. Wir dürfen keine Jobs unter der Hand annehmen. Aber Sue-" Ihre Panik zerbrach.

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch ab, während trockene Schluchzer durch ihren Körper fuhren. Wieder und wieder schluchzte sie. „Sue musste etwas extra Geld verstecken, das sie bekommen hat. Ich habe nicht gefragt, woher, aber mir ist mehr als einmal aufgefallen, dass sie mehr Kinder betreut hat als erlaubt, also das hätte es erklärt", murmelte Joy. „Ella war glücklich und sie hat mich unterm Tisch bezahlt. Wir brauchen das Geld…"

„Wo haben Sie sich mit ihr getroffen?" Becketts sanfter Ton hob Joys Blick langsam.

„Wo immer wir konnten. Als letztes im Blue Bottle. Das am Rockefeller Plaza."

Castle nickte. Dort war es nicht ruhig, aber es tummelten sich genug Touristen da, und keiner von denen würde sich um zwei Frauen kümmern, die zusammen Kaffee tranken.

„Es gibt Papierkram darüber, was getan wurde. Wir haben zwei Bücher geführt. Beide sind in Sues Wohnung." Jetzt, wo die Wahrheit draußen war, schien ein Gewicht von Joys Schultern gehoben worden zu sein, ihr Körper streckte sich im Stuhl, auch wenn ihre Gesichtszüge verzweifelt blieben.

„Wir werden das prüfen. Wir müssen auch Ihren Aufenthaltsort gestern zwischen 12:45 Uhr und 13:15 Uhr bestätigen, Ms. Kent."

Eine kurze Unterhaltung mit Lanie diesen Morgen hatte ihnen dieses Detail gegeben, aber leider war das alles. Drei schwache Schläge hoch am Rücken, bevor die rechte Niere des Opfers tödlich verletzt wurde. Sue war verblutet, bevor die Kinder laut genug schreien konnten, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Ich war in einem Meeting mit einem Klienten. Greg Hammond. Das ging bis fast drei."

* * *

„Ernsthaft", murmelte Castle. Ekel erfüllte die Stille in Sue Longreachs Apartment. Es war das dritte Mal, dass er dieses Wort raunte als sein empörter Blick etwas Neues zu kritisieren fand. Allerdings nichts Hilfreiches, nur ein weiterer Haufen Müll, und Kate wandte sich wieder dem Tisch zu, auf dem sich Sues Papierkram befand.

Der wahrscheinlichste Ort, an dem sich Beweise für ihren Fall aufhielten.

Nicht, dass der viel sauberer war; unter der Oberfläche vertiefte sich das Chaos zu dem Punkt, an dem sie dankbar für die Handschuhe und die Dusche war, die zu Hause auf sie wartete.

Kinder verbrachten hier tatsächlich jeden Tag mehrere Stunden?

„Ich brauche einen Chemikalienschutzanzug." Das Grummeln aus dem jetzt offenen Schrank im Flur verscheuchte ihr Stirnrunzeln, Ricks Aussage traf ihre eigenen _stummen_ Gedanken. Es war eines der besten Dinge daran, ihn wieder an ihrer Seite zu haben, der Humor, der Routinearbeit angenehm machte, die Tage etwas weniger lang. Sie war dankbar, dass er sich entschlossen hatte zum Zwölften zurückzukommen, und sie erstarrte, ihre Hände in Rechnungen vergraben. Hatte sie ihm das gesagt?

„Hey, Babe." Sein Kopf erschien hinter der Tür, scheinbar schwebend, während er sie erwartungsvoll anschaute. „Danke."

Rick verzog sein Gesicht, offensichtlich verwirrt. Sie zuckte ihre Schultern – Worte waren nicht ihre Stärke, er war derjenige, der Millionen mit diesem Talent verdiente – und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln wieder der Arbeit vor ihr zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, was die Kinder den ganzen Tag gemacht haben", murmelte Castle, sein Kopf wieder im Schrank. „Die Spielzeuge sind kaputt und wenn nicht, sind sie langweilig. Plastik und unstimulierend."

Kate hörte mit halbem Ohr zu, nickte zustimmen; unter den Rechnungen schienen die Steuerbescheide von letztem Jahr zu sein. Sie kam definitiv näher.

„Und es ist nicht nur das. Als Alexis klein war, haben wir Inseln aus Kissen gebaut, Piraten bekämpft und unseren Schatz gesichert. Wir haben Kuchen gebacken und Teepartys veranstaltet. Sind stundenlang durch Museen gewandert, Kunst, Geschichte, das war egal. Aber diese Kids…"

 _Ohhh_ , sie zog an zwei schwarzen Büchern, die fest am Boden der Unordnung lagen.

„Aber ich denke, nichts davon zählt was, Beckett."

„Hm?" Ihr Blick traf seinen, als das Buch in ihren Fingern sich plötzlich bewegte, und mit Fanfare hob sie ihren Preis. „Rate, was ich gefunden habe?"

Er kam zu ihr, das Buch öffnete sich währenddessen. An den Rändern standen in verschiedenen Farben Zahlen. Daten und Stenographie erfüllten die Seiten.

„Gut, Kate. Ich brauche eine Dusche."

Grinsend – eine Dusche für Zwei klang nach einer sehr guten Art ihren Fund zu feiern – deutete sie zum Ausgang. „Wir müssen die erst zurückbringen." Sie schob beide Bücher in eine durchsichtige Beweistüte, jetzt bereit zu gehen.

Castle war bereits an der Eingangstür, seine Hand griff mit übermäßigen Druck nach dem Türknauf, seine Knöchel wurden weiß. „Schön. So lange ich aus dem Ligusterweg wegkomme."

Neben ihm ankommend, hob sie eine Augenbraue. Ligusterweg? Aber als seine Mundwinkel zuckten, musste sie lachen.

Auch wenn die Wohnung niemals den Standard von Tante Petunia treffen würde, brachte sie mit Sicherheit das deprimierende Gefühl mit sich.

„Hast du Alexis zu Halloween als Hermine verkleidet?" Ihr Herz erhob sich bei der Vorstellung über die Traditionen, die bald mit ihrem eigenen Kind wiederholt werden würden.

„Ja, und du musst wissen, ich gebe einen sehr niedlichen Harry ab. Habe sogar die passende Narbe. Irgendwie."

„Oh, Castle." Sie kämpfte darum das Lachen zu unterdrücken, als sie den Treppenabsatz betrat. „Ich hätte dich als Dumbledore gesehen. Oder Hagrid."

Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich in theatralischer Wut, klare blaue Augen tanzten mit Freude, die sein Schauspiel verrieten.

„Wie kannst-" Sein Satz blieb unvollständig, sein Gesicht nahm einen besorgten neutralen Ausdruck an. Sich drehend, schaute Kate den Flur hinunter, versuchte zu sehen, was ihn so schnell verstummen ließ.

Bev O'Sullivan stand unbeholfen vor der am weitesten entfernten Fahrstuhltür, ein Baby an ihre Brust gedrückt, während sie sie mit Bedacht beobachtete. „Haben Sie etwas gefunden?"

Castle einen schnellen Blick zuwerfend, ging Kate näher, schob die Beweise unter ihren Ellbogen in einem Versuch sie so gut wie möglich zu verstecken. Das Baby fing an zu schreien, ihre Faust vor Speichel triefend, als sie versuchte sie komplett in ihren Mund zu stecken.

„Wollen Sie reinkommen?" Bev bewegte sich zurück, die Tür öffnete sich für sie. „Ich muss einen kalten Beißring für Samantha holen."

Kate stimmte zu, Rick dicht auf ihren Fersen, aber ihre Schritte stoppten am Eingang, die Hände ihres Ehemanns legten sich auf ihre Hüften, als er von hinten in sie hineinlief.

„Wow", flüsterte er.

Wow, tatsächlich. War Sues Wohnung dunkel und überfüllt, so war Bevs hell und luftig. Glänzende hölzerne Oberflächen vervollständigten die Reichtümer, die im Raum verteilt lagen. Ein Puppenhaus in hellen Eichenfarben. Autos aus Holz, mit runden Figuren in den Anhängern. Blaue Steinchen lagen auf dem Boden einer klaren Wanne, und das Verlangen zu sitzen und ihre Finger durch die Wasserillusion zu fahren, war sehr verlockend.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich." Bevs Stimme klang aus der Küche, der Grundriss ihrer Wohnung eine Kopie derer, die sie gerade durchsucht hatten. Aber das war alles, was sie gemein hatten.

Kate sank in ein sauberes Polstermöbel, schob die Bücher unter ihre Oberschenkel, versteckte sie halb, während sie den kleinen Jungen anlächelte, der in einer Bücherecke saß. Bücher standen ordentlich in den Regalen, gestrickte Kissen gaben einen weichen Platz um seinen Kopf abzulegen.

„Sie haben eine wunderschöne Wohnung, Ms. O'Sullivan."

Castle nickte, als er sich neben die Bücher setzte, sein Lächeln erweckte eines im Gesicht des Jungen.

„Danke. Ich tue, was ich kann." Als sie zurückkam, schmolz Bev vor ihnen dahin, als sie Ricks zu großen Körper auf dem Boden sitzen sah, ein kleines Pop-Up Buch in seiner Hand. „Tony muss Sie mögen. Normalerweise will er da allein sein."

Ihre Aussage bestätigend, setzte Tony sich dicht an Ricks Seite, kleine Finger blätterten die Seiten, bis sie wieder am Anfang waren, ein erwartungsvoller Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er zu Castle hinaufschaute.

Und Kates Herz drehte sich um, ließ fast Tränen fließen. Verdammte Hormone.

„Waren Sie früher in der Kinderbetreuung, Mr. Castle?"

„Es ist Rick, bitte, und nein." Ein Aufblitzen von… _etwas_ schoss durch seine Augen. „Also abgesehen davon, meine Tochter großzuziehen."

Bev lächelte breiter. „Sie sind ein Naturtalent." Sie ging weiter zu Kate, setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch, das Baby schien sich wohler zu fühlen, jetzt wo sie auf dem runden Spielzeug rumkaute.

„Wollen Sie sie halten?"

Kates erster Instinkt war abzulehnen – sie war nicht der Typ für Babys – nur jetzt, naja, jetzt schon, oder würde sie. Bald. „Äh. Okay."

Mit einer Anmut, die, da war Kate sicher, sie niemals besitzen würde, legte Bev das kleine Mädchen in ihre Arme.

„Gab es Neuigkeiten wegen Sue?"

„Die Untersuchung geht voran. Gibt es etwas, was Sie uns mitteilen wollten?" Kate befreite vorsichtig ihr Haar aus den Fingern des Babys – oh, sie musste so schnell wie möglich Zopfgummis besorgen – und schaute Bev erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh. Oh nein. Ich wollte nur…" Bev wandte ihre Hände, schaute in die Ferne. „Ich hatte auf einen Durchbruch gewartet." Sie war nicht die Einzige.

* * *

„Hey, Espo." Kate schob das Handy zwischen ihre Schulter und Ohr, ließ ihre Hände weiter den Schrank durchsuchen. Vielleicht lag es an dem Druck ihrer Hosen den ganzen Tag, oder der Tatsache, dass Bevs Wohnung einer Musterwohnung gleichkam, aber nachdem sie nach Hause gekommen war – und nach einer langen Dusche – hatte sie beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war ihr Schlafzimmer aufzuräumen.

Genauer genommen, ihre Kleidung.

„Bist du da?"

„Sorry, ja. Was habt ihr?" Das Entrümpeln musste einen Moment warten.

„Joy Kents Alibi stimmt. Sie war bis 14:55 Uhr bei dem Kunden. Hammond hat ein Taxi gerufen, als das Meeting zu Ende war, und er hat den Eintrag gefunden, der das bestätigt."

Nun, vom Steuerbetrug abgesehen, war sie immerhin keine Mörderin.

„Und ich habe Überwachungsvideos vom Rockefeller Center durchgeschaut, um ihre Behauptung das Opfer da getroffen zu haben, zu bestätigen.

„Du meinst Ryan oder Vikram taten das", warf sie zurück.

„Es war Vikram, aber darum geht's nicht."

Rums!

Das Handy rutschte durch ihre Finger, ihre freie Hand griff nach der Waffe an ihrer Hüfte – die, die sich momentan _nicht_ an ihrer Hüfte befand – als sie durch das Arbeitszimmer in ihr Wohnzimmer raste.

„Mir geht's gut." Castles Versicherung wurde ignoriert, ihr panischer Blick suchte nach Verletzungen. Er schien noch in einem Stück zu sein. Wobei die Porzellanvase, die vor kurzem auf dem Klavier Platz gefunden hatte, nicht das gleiche behaupten konnte.

„Ich habe nur. Naja." Castle warf das Maßband hinter sich, aber nicht bevor sie es sehen konnte. „Ich hab sie ausversehen umgestoßen."

„Was hast du getan?"

Ihre Beinstellung wurde breiter, ihre Augen verengten sich. Sein Adamsapfel zuckte als Antwort.

„Ich habe geschaut, wie viel Platz hier ist."

„Wozu?"

Sein verlegener Ausdruck ließ Alarmglocken läuten, und sie holte tief Luft, bereitete sich auf seine Antwort vor.

„Ich habe überlegt meine eigene Tagesstätte zu eröffnen. Wenn das Baby geboren ist. Wir haben den Platz und die Mittel. Ich kann alles kaufen, was wir nicht haben, und es wäre großartig Spielgefährten zu haben…" Castle verstummte endlich. „Ich komm mit Kindern gut klar?"

Was. Zur. Hölle?

Ihr Handy klingelte im Schlafzimmer, ihr überraschter Blick flackerte zwischen ihrem Ehemann – der offensichtlich den Verstand verloren hatte – und Espo. Das Handy fallen zu lassen, war nicht geplant, und nicht ideal, da die Gruppe als Ganzes noch immer etwas schreckhaft war, wenn es um plötzliches Verschwinden ging.

„Ich muss-" Sie deutete mit ihrem Daumen zum Telefon. „Aber das ist noch nicht vorbei."

Sie schritt ins Schlafzimmer und hob das Handy vom Boden auf, nahm den Anruf mit einem Daumendruck an und berichtete sofort, „Uns geht's gut. Falscher Alarm."

Irgendwie.

„Will ich es wissen?"

„Nope."

Javi prustete. Laut. „Egal, wie ich sagte, wir haben die Videoaufzeichnung und sie haben sich getroffen, wie sie in ihrer Aussage sagte. Aber…"

Kate wartete, weigerte sich stumm, sein Spiel zu spielen.

„Sie waren nicht allein. Hinter ihnen und gerade so zu sehen, war unser „wütender Dad" Mr. Willis, sein Basecap tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Er hat eindeutig zu viele Jason Bourne Filme gesehen."

Nun, das war unerwartet. Aber wenigstens – anders als Castles Neuigkeiten – sehr willkommen.


	4. Chapter 4

„Wir haben nichts." Esposito ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen, das Möbelstück ächzte unter dem plötzlichen Gewicht, und Kate widerstand das gleiche Geräusch auszustoßen.

Sie waren, leider, immer noch ahnungslos, warum Ben Willis Sue Longreach durch die Stadt gefolgt war. Die Finanzen waren gut. Der Hintergrund sauber.

„Wir könnten ihn unter Beobachtung stellen?", schlug Ryan vor, seine Finger ballten sich zu Fäusten, während er das Bild ihres Verdächtigen anschaute. Er schien die neueste Entwicklung als persönliche Beleidigung zu nehmen. Entweder das, oder er griff nach Strohhalmen…

„Ich kann die Arbeitsstunden nicht genehmigen." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte sich nie viel Gedanken um Montgomery oder Gates gemacht, als sie solche Anträge gestellt hatte, den Fall zu lösen ihre einzige Priorität. Wie die Dinge sich verändert hatten, und zum Schlimmeren.

„Ernsthaft, Captain?" Espo schaute sie finster an – genau wie sie es in der Vergangenheit getan hatte – stand genervt da. „Wir sind wortwörtlich in einer Sackgasse, denn, wenn wir es nicht schaffen etwas an diesem Typen zu finden, bleibt er frei."

„Hey."

Sie drehte sich zu Castles Stimme und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Alexis stand zögerlich an der Seite ihres Vaters, ihr Blick flackerte zu den Jungs und dann zu Kate.

„Hi, Alexis." Sie trat vorwärts, umarmte den Rotschopf, und ignorierte das empörte Geräusch, das ihr Ehemann von sich gab, als sie ihn ignorierte. „Was bringt dich hier her?"

„Nichts. Unterricht ist wegen eines Stromausfalls im Vorlesungssaal ausgefallen, also waren wir Kaffee trinken. Oder Dad hat Kaffee getrunken, während ich versucht habe, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er durchgeknallt ist." Alexis verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Warum glaubt das jeder?", erhob Castle seine Stimme und warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Es ist eine gute Idee."

„Was ist eine gute Idee?", fragte Ryan, ehrlich interessiert.

„Frag nicht", warf Kate ein, bevor Castle anfangen konnte. Es war schlimm genug, dass er die letzte Nacht damit verbracht hat, ihr zu erklären, dass sein Vorschlag eine Familientagestätte zu eröffnen, vernünftig war; die Tatsache, dass er dann den Morgen damit verbracht hat seine Tochter damit zu bedrängen, machte es noch verrückter.

„Yo, Castle, wenn du heute nichts vorhast, könntest du all diese Privatdetektivstunden nutzen und Mr. Willis folgen. Beckett weigert sich uns zu lassen."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

„Du willst es nicht bezahlen."

„Ich bezahle auch Castle nicht."

„Du kannst ihn auf andere Art bezahlen."

„Iiihhh," unterbrach Alexis, zum Glück, bevor sie Espo für seine Dummheit verletzen musste.

„Und ich kann nicht", warf Castle ein. „Er hat mich mit Kate am Tatort gesehen. Ihr könntet Hayley anrufen, fragen ob sie euch einen Gefallen tut?"

Nickend, griff Kate nach ihrem Handy; sie würde auch nicht in der Lage sein die Zeit der Privatdetektivin zu bezahlen, aber ihr einen Gefallen zu schulden, war nicht so schlimm, wie einen Killer entkommen zu lassen.

„Können sie nicht, Dad, Hayley ist in DC und arbeitet an ihrem eigenen Fall. Aber ich kann." Alle wandten ihren Blick zu Alexis, Einwände von allen vieren vermischten sich zu einem allgemeinem „Nein." Nicht, dass ihre Argumente ihre Stieftochter davon in irgendeiner Weise abhalten würden.

„Ich kann es", wiederholte sie. „Er hat mich nicht gesehen und ich weiß, was ich tue. Es wird einfach sein, ihm zu folgen und zu sehen, ob irgendwas Ungewöhnliches passiert." Alexis schaute Castle eindringlich an. „Ich werde nichts Gefährliches tun, ich verspreche es."

Der Kampf in Castle war offensichtlich, und Kate unterdrückte das Bedürfnis es Alexis zu verbieten, nur um den Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Aber sie hatten beide eingesehen, dass seine – bald - älteste ihren eigenen Weg in ihrem sich ständig verändernden Leben finden musste. Dass das letzte Jahr die Hölle gewesen war, nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für seine Tochter, gezwungen ihrer Genesung von ihren Schusswunden zuzusehen, nur um dann ihre beste Freundin zu verlieren.

„Nichts Dummes, Alexis." Rick deutete mit einem Finger, als wäre sie sechs und er hätte etwas Kontrolle über ihr Leben. „Du gehst nicht zu ihm, und du rufst jede halbe Stunde an."

„Jede Stunde. Und ich nehme das Pfefferspray mit."

* * *

Rick wischte mit seinem Finger über den Bildschirm seines Handys. Die Bewegung erweckte es zum Leben, aber bewies nur, dass es keine verpassten Anrufe gab. Alexis war zwanzig Minuten zu spät mit ihrem Anruf.

„Es ist fast fünf. Vielleicht hat sie aufgegeben und ist nach Hause gegangen?" Kate hob eine Augenbraue in seine Richtung, schaute nicht von ihrem Papierkram hoch, durch den sie sich den Nachmittag über langsam gearbeitet hatte. Er hatte geholfen, größtenteils mit Gesellschaft und sicherstellen, dass sie genug trank, aber die Zeit verging trotzdem schleichend.

„Hi."

Er sprang von der Couch auf und stürmte zu seiner Tochter in der Tür, ihr Winken zum Gruß erstarrte in der Luft. „Du bist spät."

„Ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass ich zu einer festen Zeit zurückkommen sollte."

Er wedelte mit seinem Handy als Antwort, und sie verdrehte ihre Augen. _Verdrehte_ tatsächlich ihre Augen in seine Richtung! „Ich war auf dem Weg hierher, also war es sinnlos anzurufen. Ich dachte ich liefere meinen Bericht persönlich ab."

„Hast du etwas, Alexis?", unterbrach Kate und Castle warf verzweifelt seine Hände in die Luft.

„Ja und nein." Seine Tochter trat ins Büro, die Jungs hinter ihr.

„Also wie ist es gelaufen, Red?" Espo gab seiner Tochter einen sanften Fauststoß, ihre Freundschaft lockerte die Panik, die sich um sein Herz gelegt hatte. Selbst, wenn sie Schwierigkeiten hätte, ihre Familie wäre sofort bei ihr.

„Ich bin Mr. Willis ohne Probleme durch die Stadt gefolgt, und er schien auch nicht misstrauisch zu sein. Wanderte locker in und aus der U-Bahn, schaute nie über seine Schulter. Wenn er euer Killer ist, dann hat er sich nicht so verhalten." Alexis zuckte ihre Schultern, schob ihre Tasche von ihrer Schulter. „Er hat nach neuen Tagesstätten gesehen. War insgesamt bei vier. Sie schienen okay zu sein. Außer der letzten."

Castle hob eine Hand, signalisierte ihr aufzuhören. „Woher weißt du, dass die gut waren?"

„Oh, naja, nachdem er fertig war und nach Hause ging, habe ich seine Spur zurückverfolgt. Ich habe einfach vorgegeben, dass ich eine werdende Mutter bin, die ihre Adresse von Freunden bekommen hat, und sie haben mich ohne Probleme reingelassen."

Er blinzelte, sein Unterkiefer klappte herunter. „Du hast was?"

Alexis zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, stoppte ihre Suche in ihrer Tasche. „Was?"

„Du bist keine werdende Mutter. Du bist nicht mal alt genug um eine Mutter zu sein." Er deutete zwischen sich selbst und Kate hin und her. „ _Wir_ sind werdende Eltern."

Seine Tochter, Esposito, und Beckett glucksten, als hätte er etwas Lustiges gesagt. Das war nicht _lustig_. Wenigstens Ryan tätschelte seinen Rücken mitfühlend.

„Entspann dich, Dad. Und schau," sie zog ihre Hand aus ihrer Tasche, Finger um farbige Papiere gelegt. „Ich habe dir und Kate ein paar Flyer mitgebracht. Für den Fall, dass deine Tagesstätte nicht funktioniert."

„Warte eine Minute." Er nahm ihr die ausgestreckten Dokumente ab, bevor sie die Hände seiner Frau erreichte. „Die werden nicht nötig sein."

„Du startest deine eigene was?", lachte Esposito. Laut.

„Wirklich?" Ryan positionierte sich vor seinen Partner, blockierte sein Blickfeld. „Welche Stunden bietest du an?"

Rick trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht, was für Gebühren du verlangst?"

Und noch einen Schritt.

„Stellst du Windeln und Feuchttücher zur Verfügung, oder ist das etwas, was wir mitbringen müssen?"

Seine Hände in Kapitulation hebend, schüttelte Castle vehement seinen Kopf. „Ich. Warte. _Was?_ " Das geriet zu schnell außer Kontrolle.

„Okay, Jungs", unterbrach Kate, rettete ihn davor Ryans eher panikweckende Fragen zu beantworten. „Ihr könnt später Nummern austauschen." Sie drehte sich zu Alexis. „Was meinst du, außer der letzten?"

„Mr. Willis hat das Gebäude betreten, und ich habe gesehen, wie er den Fahrstuhl betrat, der im vierten Stock anhielt. Aber als ich die Treppen hoch bin um zu sehen, ob ich rausfinden kann, in welche Wohnung er wollte, tat er das nicht."

„Tat er was nicht?", fragte Kate.

„Er ging nirgendwo hin, stand nur im Flur und starrte auf eine geschlossene Tür." Alexis grinste, Befriedigung schob ihre Wangen hoch als sie eine dramatische Pause einlegte. „Es war Apartment 4D."

Rick traf Kates neugierigen Blick, als er fragte. „Was hat er da getan?"

Alexis zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Keine Ahnung, er stand einfach für eine oder zwei Minuten da, bevor er sich umdrehte und nach Hause ging."

* * *

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind, Mr. Willis. Oder bevorzugen Sie Ben?" Kate setzte sich ihrem Verdächtigen gegenüber, stellte sicher, dass ihre Körpersprache entspannt und unbedrohlich blieb. Uniformierte Beamte hatten ihn von zu Hause abgeholt und berichtet, dass er sie auf der gesamten Fahrt hierher belästigt hatte.

„Es ist mir egal, wie Sie mich nennen, ich will wissen, warum ich hier bin. Ihr Cops denkt, ihr könnt Leute einfach zum Spaß schikanieren. Warten Sie, bis mein Anwalt davon erfährt."

Offensichtlich würde das Verhalten andauern.

„Fragen Sie nach ihrem Anwalt, Mr. Willis? Haben Sie etwas zu verbergen?"

Er plusterte sich vor ihnen auf, und Castle versteifte sich in seinem Stuhl. Das letzte, was sie brauchte, war ein Ego-Streit.

„Ich habe nix zu verbergen."

„Das ist gut, dann wird das schnell gehen. Haben Sie sich je mit Sue Longreach außerhalb der Arbeit getroffen?

„Nein."

„Sind Sie oder Ihre Frau ihr jemals auf der Straße oder in einem Einkaufszentrum begegnet?"

„ _Nein_." Ben schlug auf den Tisch, seine Handfläche brannte sicherlich nach solch einer Darstellung von Genervtheit, und Castle änderte die Taktik.

„Mochten Sie Sue?"

Ihr Verdächtiger zog sich zurück, Augen geweitet und scheinbar von der Frage unvorbereitet getroffen.

„Es ist schwer, jemanden Ihr Kind anzuvertrauen, es Ihnen zu übergeben und zu gehen." Er konnte nicht anders, als einen Blick auf Kate zu werfen. „Sie müssen eine Beziehung aufbauen, die Kommunikation zwischen Ihrer Familie und Sue aufrechthalten. Also mochten Sie sie?"

Mr. Willis' Körper fiel vor ihnen zusammen, eine Vene trat auf seiner Stirn hervor, seine Nasenflügel flatterten. Aber immer noch nichts.

„Ich war in ihrer Wohnung, habe den Schmutz auf den Oberflächen gesehen, die kaputten Spielsachen in den Regalen. Sie haben Ihr Kind, Ihren einzigen Sohn, dazu gezwungen jede Woche dorthin zu gehen, in dem Dreck, dem –"

„Genug!" Mr. Willis stand auf einmal auf, der Stuhl kratzte mit Gewalt über den Boden, als er sein Gesicht zu Castle drehte.

„Setzen. Sie. Sich." Becketts scharfer Befehl ließ ihm keine andere Wahl, und ihr Verdächtiger schmollte, aber tat, was sie verlangte.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, keine Ahnung von meinem Sohn, oder–" Bens Lippen schlossen sich für einen Moment. „Ich mochte das Miststück nicht, und ganz sicher gefiel es mir nicht, dass mein Sohn dorthin ging. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl."

„Warum?" Was in der Welt könnte einen Vater dazu zwingen, sein Kind gegen seinen Willen zu verlassen?

Ben fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch sein ergrauendes Haar, wandte seinen Blick ab. Seine Schultern fielen abrupt. „Wir wussten es nicht, nicht am Anfang. Auch… auch jetzt denke ich, ich kenne nicht die gesamte Geschichte. Wenn Sie zu dem Interview gehen, bevor sie mit der Betreuung anfangen, scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein, die Wohnung ist sauber, Kinder spielen fröhlich."

Rick hielt seinen Atem an; die Geschichte, die sich aufbaute, war nicht die, die er vor der Befragung in seinem Kopf geschrieben hatte.

„Aber?", fragte Kate, als die Stille länger als eine Pause wurde.

„Meine Frau hat sich größtenteils um das Wegbringen und Abholen gekümmert. Ich hatte keine Zeit dafür." Ben hatte wenigstens den Anstand zerknirscht auszusehen. „Aber dann wurden meine Stunden gekürzt, also…"

Er war eingesprungen.

„Was haben Sie gesehen?"

„Es war nicht, was ich gesehen habe. Mehr ein Gefühl."

Beckett öffnete den Ordner, der zwischen ihnen lag, um das Foto von Ben zu offenbaren, der Sue und Joy am Rockefeller beobachtete. „Ein Gefühl nach dem Sie gehandelt haben?"

„Ich…" Bens Gesicht wurde grün. „Ich bin ihr gefolgt. Ich brauchte Beweise, etwas, das ich meiner Frau zeigen konnte, etwas um meine Familie aus ihren Klauen zu befreien."

„Warum nicht einfach gehen? Woanders Betreuung finden?" Rick schüttelte seinen Kopf, die komplette Fassungslosigkeit verunsicherte ihn. War es das, was man im Tagesstätten-Geschäft tun musste?

„Meine Frau hat sich geweigert, und alles, was ich denken konnte, war, dass Sue etwas gegen sie in der Hand haben musste. Sie ist jünger und", Ben räusperte sich, „ich denke sie hat eine Affäre. Deswegen konnten wir nicht weg, deswegen waren wir gezwungen, die Betreuung jede Woche zu bezahlen, auch wenn _ich_ da nicht sein wollte."

„Also dachten Sie, sie kriegen Sue zuerst, erpressen sie, um zu verschwinden?" Kate breitete die vernichtenden Bilder in einem Halbkreis aus. „Aber als das nicht funktioniert hat, haben Sie sie getötet."

Überrascht schaute Ben vom Tisch auf. „Nein. Nein, das ist es ja, ich habe endlich Bestätigung gefunden, ich brauchte sie nicht zu töten." Er beugte sich in seinem Sitz vor, seine Stimme ein aufgeregtes Flüstern. „Ein Freund von mir, seine Frau arbeitet beim Jugendamt. Als ich ihnen kurz erzählt habe, was ich durchmache, hat sie sich Sues Akte angesehen, die Beschwerden, die gegen sie gemacht wurden. Sie konnten nichts tun, fehlende Beweise, wenn sie zu Besuch waren, aber es war genug für uns. Ich habe mit den Dokumenten in der Hand die Kündigung eingereicht und das Miststück hat nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt."

Nun, da ging ihr Mordmotiv flöten.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ja, wenn Sie Ihre Anrufprotokolle dann an uns weiterleiten könnten." Kate nickte, ihr Kopf wippte so weit hin und her, wie es mit ihrem Handy, eingeklemmt zwischen Schulter und Ohr, möglich war. Was als schneller Anruf beim Jugendamt gedacht war, hatte sich unendlich ausgedehnt; die Frau am anderen Ende war eindeutig versucht, ihre Sorgen loszuwerden. "Wir, auf unserer Seite, werden tun, was wir können, um für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen."

Sie beendete den Anruf und ließ das Handy gegen den Tresen prallen, als sie sich mit beiden Händen hochschob, ihr Kinn fiel an ihre Brust, während sie ihre Wirbelsäule krümmte. Es war viel zu früh am Tag für diese Scheiße.

"Irgendein Glück gehabt?" Rick trat hinter sie, seine Finger ruhten oberhalb ihrer Hüften, die Daumen gruben sich wunderbar in die Bänder, die sich langsam begannen zu dehnen, während sie sich den Veränderungen ihres Körpers anpassten.

"Mmmhmm."

"Wirst du es mir erzählen?"

Sie nickte, ihre Lippen bedeckten das Stöhnen des Vergnügens, das für den Pausenraum nicht angemessen war. Das war wahrscheinlich auch unangebracht, aber Scheiß drauf.

"Ein bisschen höher, bitte."

Er tat, was sie wollte, die Spannung löste sich perfekt, als er seinen Weg langsam ihren Rücken hinauf machte. Verdammt, er hatte die Fähigkeit, sie in ein knochenloses Wesen zu verwandeln.

"Ihr beide müsst euch ein Zimmer nehmen", grummelte Esposito, als er zur Kaffeemaschine trampelte, sein Gesicht verzerrt mit vorgetäuschtem Ekel.

"Wir stehen in einem Zimmer", warf sie ein. "Fühl dich frei, es zu verlassen."

Er schnaubte als Antwort. "Hast du wenigstens Informationen vom Amt über die Beschwerden über Sue erhalten?"

Kate richtete sich auf, drückte Ricks Hand dankend, bevor sie sich umdrehte, um ihren Körper gegen die Schränke hinter ihr zu lehnen. "Die Anrufe waren anonym, das war keine Hilfe, aber sie sagte, dass alle zwischen Mittag und zwei stattfanden, was seltsam ist."

Espo begann, in seinem Kaffee zu rühren und sie versuchte, ihn nicht eifersüchtig anzublitzen. Sie konnte eine Tasse koffeinfreien Kaffee haben, nachdem sie heute Morgen schon ihre einzige Tasse richtigen Kaffee zu Hause konsumiert hatte, aber es wirkte einfach unfair, wenn die anderen um sie herum guten Maschinenkaffee genossen.

"Ich habe darum gebeten, dass ihre Protokolle rübergeschickt werden, falls wir noch andere Muster darin sehen können."

"Können wir nicht einfach den Anruf zurückverfolgen?", fragte Rick.

"Nicht ohne einen Beschluss und in diesem Stadium bezweifle ich, dass ein Richter bereit sein wird, uns einen zu geben. Sie nehmen die anonymen Hotlines ernst, sonst würde sich niemand sicher fühlen, sie anzurufen." Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Lasst uns einfach sehen, ob wir nicht zunächst von den Beschwerden selbst etwas ermitteln können."

Ryan raste durch die Tür, frische weiße Papiere in der Hand in die Höhe haltend. "Das Fax kam durch. Sie haben aufgelistet, was die Anrufer gesagt haben sowie Daten und Zeiten. Eine Sache, die sie als merkwürdig empfanden, war, dass alle anonymen Anrufe von einer Frau kamen und sie spekulierten im Büro, dass es die gleiche Person war, die sich beschwerte."

Er verteilte die Dokumente über den Tisch und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die verschiedenen Anrufe. "Dieser ist für Kinderweinen. Nun, der Nachbar bestätigte das am Tatort, aber es hörte sich nicht so an, als hätte er es schon vor diesem Tag gemeldet."

"Kannst du bei ihm nachfragen? Lass dir bestätigen, ob er jemals eine Beschwerde an das Amt eingebracht hat." Kate bewegte sich um den Tisch, um die nächste Seite zu lesen, während Ryan den Raum verließ. "Ein Baby wurde für eine unangemessene Zeit in einer verschmutzten Windel gelassen. Verdammt."

"Das hört sich an, als würde sich ein Elternteil beschweren", bemerkte Rick, ein Finger klopfte auf die dritte Seite. "Ein kaputtes Spielzeug liegengelassen, was bewirkte, dass sich ein Kind selbst verletzt hat. Das ist nichts, was jemand ohne Zugang zu Sues Wohnung wissen würde."

Esposito verschränkte seine Arme, ein Stirnrunzeln verengte seine Gesichtszüge. "Wurde ein anderer Elternteil erpresst und versuchte sie zu stoppen?"

"Das ist auf jeden Fall eine Möglichkeit", nickte Kate.

"Warte, vielleicht auch nicht." Castle griff über die Papiere hinweg und schnappte sich das von ihrem Standpunkt am weitesten entfernt liegende. "Hier wird berichtet, und ich zitiere, 'der Rauchmelder wurde entfernt und nicht sofort ersetzt, was ein Versäumnis ist, die Vorschriften und Richtlinien 417.4 Unterabschnitt c zu erfüllen.'"

Seine Augen trafen ihre, ein Flattern in ihrer Brust, als sie beide zur gleichen Schlussfolgerung kamen.

"Du hast Recht, Rick, es war kein Elternteil, der diese Beschwerden machte. Das ist jemand aus dem Metier."

* * *

Rick stand an der Seite seiner Frau und wartete nicht-so-geduldig darauf, dass Bev O'Sullivan ihre Haustür öffnete. Sie hatten den Tag damit verbracht, ihr Leben zu durchkämmen, genug Informationen zu sammeln, um sie angehen zu können und mit etwas Glück würde es reichen, in ihrer Wohnung aufzutauchen und sie zu überrumpeln, um ihre beherrschte Fassade aufzubrechen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Betreiben einer Kindertagesstätte nicht nur aus Spaß haben und den ganzen Tag mit den Kindern spielen bestand.

"Hi." Bevs besorgtes Gesicht spähte durch den Spalt, als sie die Tür öffnete, ihr Blick huschte zwischen ihnen hin und her, als sie ihr unerwartetes Erscheinen wahrnahm.

"Entschuldigung, dass wir auftauchen, ohne vorher anzurufen, aber Rick hatte gehofft, dass Sie ihm helfen können." Kate drückte seinen Bizeps, ihr falsches Lächeln war nur für ihn offensichtlich.

"Oh", entspannte sich Bev, als sie die Tür öffnete, um ihnen den Zutritt zu ermöglichen. "Wie kann ich helfen?"

"Nun, meine Frau und ich bekommen nächstes Jahr ein Baby und ich habe daran gedacht, meine eigene Kindertagesstätte zu gründen. Auf diese Weise könnte ich zu Hause bleiben und sie könnte zur Arbeit zurückkehren."

Bevs Lächeln zuckte für einen Moment und ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Oh, das ist... leben Sie in der Nähe?"

"Nein, aber es gibt Familienbetreuer in der ganzen Stadt, oder? Es muss eine Menge Leute in diesem Geschäft geben. Ich meine, es sind zwei alleine hier in diesem Gebäude", er pausierte, "oder waren."

"Ja. Waren es." Wieder schien Bev hart daran zu arbeiten, ihre Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren.

Kate fuhr mit dem Finger über das hölzerne Puppenhaus, ihr Blick wanderte über die Kinderausstattung. "Und Sie können so ein tolles Vorbild sein. Sehen Sie sich Ihre Wohnung an, die Ressourcen, die Liebe zum Detail." Sie drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und beugte sich vor, um die blauen Perlen aufzunehmen, die wunderschön in einer Wanne ruhten. "Haben Sie schon lange geöffnet?"

"Über sechs Jahre." Bevs Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten zusammengerollt, als Kate die imaginäre Spielanordnung störte, die zarten Blumen fielen schlaff herunter, als sie sie wegnahm und Castle trat einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, stellte sich näher an ihre Verdächtige.

"Das ist eine lange Zeit. Eine lange Zeit, um Ihr Geschäft aufzubauen, um Ihr Herz und Ihre Seele in etwas zu setzen, von dem man nur hoffen kann, dass es wachsen und gedeihen wird", bemerkte Kate.

"Ich tue mehr, als nur zu hoffen, Captain. Ich folge den Vorschriften und Richtlinien, biete den Kindern ausgezeichnete Mittel und Umgebungen, ich habe Qualifikationen und gehe regelmäßig ins Training zur Weiterbildung. Ich-" Bev stoppte, die Stille ohrenbetäubend, nachdem ihre Stimme in ihrem Wortschwall stetig gestiegen war.

"Und das sieht man." Castle zeigte mit seiner Hand durch den Raum. "Ihre Wohnung ist makellos. Die Kinder, die wir sahen, schienen glücklich und heimisch zu sein. Und wir hören, dass es beim Jugendamt keine einzige Beschwerde gibt."

"Sie haben sie wegen mir angerufen?"

Er deutete ein Nein mit einem Kopfschütteln an. "Wir haben dort wegen Sue angerufen und Ihr Name ist aufgekommen, als wir geredet haben."

"Haben Sie ihnen von all _ihren_ Beschwerden erzählt?"

Kate positionierte sich auf der anderen Seite von Bev, was dazu führte, dass sie sich unwohl zwischen den beiden hin und her drehte. Das Verhör war angeheizt und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sie knacken konnten. "Bev, woher wussten Sie davon?"

Sie ging einen Schritt zurück, ihre Augen wurden groß. "Ich. Sue. Sue hat es mir gesagt", stotterte sie.

"Wirklich?" Kate kam näher. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das etwas ist, was Sie mit anderen teilen, besonders mit anderen Betreuern."

Bev schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Sie wollte meine Hilfe. Wollte sich verbessern."

Rick stieß in das nächstgelegene Regal. Die Blöcke, die dort makellos aufgestellt waren, zerfielen zu einem Haufen, aber sein Blick blieb stetig auf Bev.

Und auf ihrer Reaktion, als sie zu dem Chaos ging, das er angerichtet hatte.

"Sue wollte Ihre Hilfe? Obwohl bei ihr, laut ihrer Finanzen, die Kasse klingelte, sie jeden Tag mit Kindern ausgebucht war."

Der eilige Ansturm, um seinen _Unfall_ zu beheben, kam zu einem plötzlichen Stillstand, Bevs Körper bebte, ihre Hände zitterten.

"Das muss weh getan haben", stichelte Kate, "es muss Sie nachts aufgefressen haben. Da machen Sie all die richtigen Dinge, stellen eine idyllische Spielumgebung bereit und doch haben Sie freie Plätze?"

Sturmwolken sammelten sich in Bevs Gesichtszügen, die Wut strömte aus jeder Pore ihrer Haut und Castle schlich vorsichtig vorwärts, bis sein Körper zwischen dem seiner Frau und dem Dampfkochtopf war, der vor ihnen zu explodieren drohte.

"Sie hatte alle Kinder, Bev, und Sie hatten nichts."

" _Ich hatte alles!_ Ich hatte _alles_ , bis sie kam und meine Preise unterbot! Sie waren meine Kinder! _Meine Kinder_ , die in diesem Dreck sitzen mussten, meine Kinder, die nichts anderes als kaputten Müll zum Spielen hatten. _Meine Kinder_ und sie hat sie gestohlen!"

"Also haben Sie sie zurückgestohlen?", flüsterte er.

"Nein", krächzte Bev und fiel auf die Knie. "Ich bin einfach hinübergegangen, weil ich hören konnte, dass Ella weinte. Dieses arme Baby hat immer geweint."

"Und Sie haben das Messer gesehen..."

"Es lag einfach auf der Küchenbank. Jedes der Kinder hätte es erreichen können. Sie hätten sich damit wehgetan." Bev starrte verzweifelt auf ihre Hände, als könnte sie die Klinge in ihrer Handfläche liegen sehen. "Ich hob es auf und-"

Die Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, ihre Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper, als sie versuchte, tief Luft zu holen.

"Warum musste sie meine Kinder stehlen?"

* * *

Kate beugte ihre Zehen, die Couch im Büro bewegte sich ein wenig mit ihrer Bewegung, doch als Rick seine Finger durch ihre Haare laufen ließ, die Haarsträhnen über seinen Schoß fächerte, wo ihr Kopf ruhte, konnte sie nicht anders, als sich zu strecken, fast katzenartig.

"Wir sollten nach Hause gehen." So sehr sie sich auch nie wieder bewegen wollte, musste dies von hier weg und in ihr Schlafzimmer gebracht werden.

"Ja", stimmte er zu, machte aber auch keinen Versuch, sich zu bewegen.

Vielleicht noch fünf Minuten...

Bev zurück zum Revier zu bringen und dann weiterzuarbeiten hatte ein Abendessen über den Haufen geworfen. Ihr Magen gluckerte leise und sie untersuchte gedanklich den Inhalt ihres Kühlschranks zu Hause. Vielleicht war es besser, etwas auf dem Weg zu besorgen?

"Wenn dir danach ist, Kate, könnten wir zu Remy's gehen? Einen Burger holen, bevor wir nach Hause gehen. Du musst hungrig sein."

Sie lächelte, Liebe überschwemmte sie in Wellen, als er ihre Gedanken las. Ihr wundervoller Ehemann, der Vater ihres Kindes, der immer darüber nachdachte, was sie brauchten, wie er sie glücklich machen konnte, sie immer an die erste Stelle setzend.

"Rick?"

Er nickte, während sie sich in eine sitzende Position drückte. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich mit seinen.

"Wenn du deine Kindertagesstätte eröffnen willst, wenn dir das Freude bereitet, dann stehe ich hundert Prozent hinter dir."

"Nach dem, was wir gerade gesehen haben, Kate? Betreuer töten Betreuer?" Seine Augen traten hervor. "Und es war nicht so, dass ich es _wollte_ , ich-"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seinen Satz und sie drückte sich gegen die Couch, versucht jedem, der da war, zu sagen, er solle weggehen.

"Hey, Captain." Ryans grinsender Kopf schob sich durch die Tür, als er sich selbst hineinließ, sein Blick wanderte zu Castle, während er die Szene vor sich aufnahm. "Oh, Entschuldigung, dass ich unterbreche. Wir sind fertig und gehen jetzt. Ich dachte nur, wir sehen mal, ob ihr etwas essen wollt?"

Rick sprang auf, klatschte in die Hände, bevor er sie zusammen rieb. "Remy's?"

"Klingt gut."

Kate zwang sich, sich zu bewegen, bereits die Kissen und den warmen Körper unter ihrem vermissend, aber ihre Unterhaltung mit Rick hatte sie zumindest an die Broschüren erinnert.

"Ryan, bevor ich es wieder vergesse." Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche. "Jenny erwähnte eure Probleme mit der Kindertagesstätte, also bin ich zurück in die Arztpraxis gegangen, wo sie Broschüren für die Eltern hatten. Hoffentlich hat jemand eine freie Stelle, bis Sarahs alte die Tage zur Verfügung stellt, die ihr braucht."

Ricks Kinnlade fiel nach unten, Überraschung ließ seine Augenbrauen nach oben schnellen und sie hob ihre eigenen in Erwiderung darauf.

Was war das denn gerade?

"Danke, Beckett, aber nach diesem Fall haben Jenny und ich beschlossen, zu warten, bis ein Platz verfügbar ist." Er wandte sich an Castle. "Es sei denn, du denkst, dass du vor Neujahr aufmachst?"

Rick schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an seine Seite, während er seine Lippen über ihre Stirn wischte.

"Entschuldigung, Ryan. Nach alledem kann ich wirklich sagen, dass ich diesen Plan verworfen habe."

Sie kippte zur Seite und drückte einen Kuss auf die Bartstoppeln, die seine Wangen überzogen. "Und wenn du mit all den Kindern zu Hause festsitzt, wer würde mir meine Kuscheleinheiten und meinen Kaffee bringen?"

Sein Grinsen breitete sich aus, blaue Augen funkelten, als er sie aus der Tür führte.

"Keine Angst, Kate, das Baby und ich werden auf dich aufpassen."


End file.
